


A Passion Most Pure

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, High School, Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Religion, Sweet/Hot, Virgin Dean, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; virgin Dean. Despite his reputation as being a manwhore, Dean is actually sweet sixteen and never been kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Passion Most Pure

Dean isn’t sure how he got branded as a ladies’ man. He prefers cock over pussy, although in truth, he’s never experienced either. He likes men, but he’s still clinging to his cherry and holding on tight to keep it from getting popped. As a good boy who has come from a deeply religious family, he took a vow to remain pure until marries. Of course, with the hateful world sneering at gay love, there is no telling if he could marry if he found that soul mate. 

Well, ‘if’ isn’t the correct phrase; he has his sights set on someone. He has the hots for a boy in his class, a blue eyed honey named Castiel. They recently met when Castiel moved to town and they’ve quickly become friends, and Dean has jerked off more than one time with the thought of offering his virginity to the blue-eyed beauty. 

Most of the dirty thoughts that play out in his mind envision Dean bent over the hood of his Baby—the beautiful Chevy Impala his father gave him for his sweet sixteen. His cock twitches and his balls ache when he thinks of Castiel pressing up behind him, and he ground back into Castiel’s hot, hard cock. Dean would think that fantasy would be a quick fuck, and he shivers when he thinks of Cas pressing hot, wet kisses to his neck as he takes Dean from behind. Oh yes, Dean has creamed his boxers many times to that fantasy. 

His stomach muscles jump and he feels light headed as he jacks off in between classes at school. His heart flutters as he thinks of Castiel’s petting a hand through his hair and kissing him tenderly, gazing lovingly into his eyes while making slow sweet love to him to make his first time special. 

As much as Dean wants Castiel, he cannot have him. He made a promise to God to remain pure and he is a man of his word. 

Maybe one day, when the world chooses to look with their heart and not close their eyes to hate, he and Castiel can get married and live happily ever after. 

Maybe, just maybe, one day his dreams will come true. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/98001.html?thread=37753041#t37753041)


End file.
